1. Field
The following description relates to an air conditioner and a method of controlling the same for controlling a discharged airflow for each operation mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus that uses transfer of heat generated in a process of evaporating and condensing refrigerant to cool, heat, or purify drawn air and discharge the air in order to condition air of an indoor space.
The air conditioner performs a cooling operation of discharging indoor heat to the outside in summer and performs a heating operation of a heat pump that circulates refrigerant in the opposite way from that of a cooling cycle to supply heat indoors in winter.
When performing the cooling operation or the heating operation, the air conditioner rotates a fan provided near an indoor heat exchanger to draw indoor air, heat-exchanges the drawn air in the indoor heat exchanger, and discharges the heat-exchanged air to the indoor space while operating a blade provided at a discharge portion to adjust a direction of the discharged airflow in order to condition the air of the indoor space.